Somewhere beyond the sea
by Phanael
Summary: What if Remus and Sirius lived in the times of the great pirates. One of them is a pirate and one of them the victim.Aaahhh… you WANT to find out, I know! So go on and read…Slash. SR. please RR


What if Remus and Sirius lived in the times of the great pirates. One of them is a pirate and one of them the victim.

Aaahhh… you WANT to find out, I know! So go on and read…

I'm experimenting.

And be sure: it is not a crossover Potc/HP!!! Just a strange fantasy I got when I was on the train to university that's what happens when I look out of the window instead of reading

I talk too much, go and enjoy!

Rating: T-M…

Pairing: As if you wouldn't know already!!!! Sirius x Remus

Disclaimer: Not mine and so on…

Note: I have little problems with English in general at least I hope so xd but nautic language is much more difficult

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Somewhere beyond the sea 

It was a hot day and the Captain of the Lost Angel stood in the sun, enjoying the cool breeze and the smell of the sea in his face. How he loved his life as a pirate. He felt free and carefree. And his crew was loyal. They just had been ashore, and the Captain was about to leave the bridge to look for the new captives from their last robbery. Perhaps some where willing to join his crew. The others would leave his ship in the next port. The Captain was not willing to kill anyone if not necessary.

With slow and thudding steps he walked above the deck and towards the small line of his captives. They were three in number. Two of them looked rather small but when he talked to them they appeared to be willing to work on his ship.

The third one had avoided the Captain's eyes the whole time and he wanted to deal with him alone. The others were lead away by his crewmembers, while the Captain looked down at the other one. He was bound in heavy chains and he knew his crew only did so, when someone had been really hard to deal with.

"Look up at me!", the Captain ordered. The tone of his voice showed that he was used to get his way, bus his captive only looked at the planks. "Look up!", he ordered, louder this time. When his captive did not comply again, the Captain forced his hand beneath his chin and jerked the face that was hidden by unruly hair towards him.

He gasped, when he saw the slightly smaller man's face. Gods, this man was beautiful. His dark hair fell in heavy waves over his shoulders and some way down his back. his eyes were bright and grey like the stormy sea. His face looked aristocratic, even if the Captain knew he was not. "What's your name?", he whispered. The stranger looked directly into is eyes and smiled slightly. "Sirius.", he said proudly.

When the Captain had forced him to look up into these amber eyes Sirius thought his heart would stop beating. He had considered pirates to be ugly and unwashed creatures, but what he saw was a handsome face, light brown hair, like the sand on the shore, with darker strands in it and also some kind of grey. The eyes were large amber ones and so deep Sirius almost lost himself in them. The Captain's face was gorgeous, tanned by his time out in the sun and his features soft. Unlike every pirate Sirius had ever seen. He was stunned by this beauty before him. This Captain was famous with the ladies, Sirius was sure of it.

"Why are you bound?", Remus asked and looked down at the chains on Sirius' wrists. The man smiled slightly. "I'm dangerous.", he said with a sly smile. 'I'm sure of it…', Remus thought. "Why?", he asked out aloud. "I'm a mage."

And the strange thing was: Remus believed every word he said with that silky and deep voice of his.

"Will you join this crew?"; Remus wanted to know. The strangers head swayed from side to side while he considered the question. "Perhaps.", was the answer from those wicked red lips.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sirius had been on this ship for nearly two weeks now and he realized he really enjoyed it. The waves were high when sea was rough but it felt so great and he had silently decided to stay. He was always near the Captain and could be found sleeping the door next to him. They gave each other those deep looks while they were talking, each of them not drowning in the harsh sea, but in the eyes of the other.

Every night they talked for a long time and Remus discovered that Sirius really was a mage. He showed his by transforming into a huge black dog. Oh, he was cute as a dog. And in this form Remus dared to touch him, dared to stroke the neck and bury his fingers in the thick black fur that was nearly as gorgeous as the mane of hair he possessed.

Gently he stroked him, let his fingers wander over the silky strands, while the dog laid his head in Remus' lap, only daring so in his canine form.

From this night on it seemed they were more close to each other than before.

But this night Sirius waited in vain for Remus to come to him. He enjoyed the long nights of talking, he really did, but tonight Remus simply did not come. He waited some more but then he nearly fell off the bed when he heard a terribly howl behind the wall. The room Remus stayed in. Something must be wrong with the Captain! He jumped off the bed and jerked open his own door, and then stopped in front of Remus'. Sirius heard a terrible scratching sound, like claws on wood and the a ripping sound. The sound of ripping flesh.

Terrified for Remus he stormed through the door only to stand rooted to the spot when he saw a huge wolf in front of him, clawing his own chest and on the wood around him. When the wolf smelled Sirius he turned his head towards him and tried to jump him. Confused the wolf noted that he did not hit a man, but a huge black dog.

They fought for long minutes both growling, biting and clawing, fighting for dominance until they were exhausted. The wolf lay in a corner and grumbled at the dog. Confused Sirius noticed that the Wolf smelled of Remus. So much that… it couldn't be, could it? Bravely the dog strode towards the wolf and sniffled. He looked into the eyes of the animal and flinched: deep amber eyes, this time not soft, but wild and angry. And desperate.

Sirius licked the neck of the wolf and laid his own head on top of the wolves. It was Remus even if he did not know how. Or why.

In this position he waited for the night to end and only when the moon set, Remus transformed back into a human. Naked he lay on the floor and looked at the dog on top of him. When Sirius transformed back into a human, he looked down at Remus. His chest was covered in old scars and new cuts. Gently Sirius reached out with his fingers and touched the bruised skin.

"I'm cursed.", Remus whispered, his voice shallow and hoarse. Sirius opened his mouth for an answer but Remus lost his consciousness and his head fell to the floor. Sirius gathered the man in his arms and for the first time he noticed how slim and fragile he seemed. But the muscles beneath his skin were firm and he seemed not breakable.

Gently Sirius brought Remus over to the bed and laid him on the covers, then he cared for the wounds and made sure everything was all right and comfortable. He laid down next to Remus and yawned tiredly. He watched the man in his sleep and soon after he laid down he too slept.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Late in the afternoon Remus awoke with a start. He did not remember how he came into his bed or how the covers came over his bruised body. Puzzled he looked around and saw Sirius next to him. With a strangled cry he sat up and felt the covers brush over his chest into his lap.

Sirius heard the cry and woke up, looking around. "What's wrong?", he asked.

"How...how did I come here? I don't remember going to bed.", Remus asked puzzled. He felt the ship sway beneath him. Sirius smiled at him, this beautiful smile that always soothed Remus. "I brought you here. I couldn't let you sleep on the floor, could I?", he said smiling and gently forced Remus to lay down again. "What happened tonight?", Sirius asked, when he began to look for the wounds on Remus' chest.

"I'm cursed. I was bitten by a werewolf when I was on a journey. Every full moon I become a wolf. Every month I howl and scratch even at myself.", he whispered and watched Sirius who cared for his wounds. He suppressed a moan, when he felt those fingers on his skin. They burnt like fire.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?", Sirius asked and his touched grew even more gentle.

"No...", Remus bit out.

"Who cared for you in the months before?", Sirius wanted to know while all Remus could think about was keeping quiet.

"Nobody. All the crew is afraid of me in the night of the full moon...", Remus answered and felt Sirius' hands stiffen.

"You... they let you sleep on the floor?", he nearly screamed and looked seriously into Remus' eyes. "Oh God... how could they?", he was surprised, the crew seemed loyal towards Remus but why didn't they care?

"It's okay. I'm used to it. So... why are you not afraid of me?", he wanted to know. He had to keep talking, distract himself from those soft fingertips on his naked skin.

Sirius sat back when he was sure all the cuts were okay, but he regretted that he couldn't touch Remus any longer. His skin was so soft and he looked so beautiful, lying there and looking up into his eyes with those large amber ones.

"Why should I be afraid? I became a dog and tried to prevent you from biting me... so I can stay with you...", Remus smiled up at him. 'I would welcome you if you want to stay the rest of your life...', he thought and sighed. Sirius got the sigh wrong and stood up.

"I should let you sleep some more. Come to me, when you feel better.", he said and got up from the bed. Remus eyes looked sadly up at him, he did not want the man to go. But there was something in Sirius' eyes that had been in them for some time now. Remus knew the man held back something and he wanted to know what it was.

"Do you feel like a prisoner?", Remus asked, before Sirius could turn the doorknob. He would let the man go instantly. He would alter the course of his ship just to let him go if he felt unhappy.

Sirius turned back towards the bad. "No. No I do not feel like a prisoner. In fact I like this ship and you company...", he answered and again showed this wicked grin of his that made his eyes sparkle as if a fire burnt behind them . It took only seconds for Remus to get up from the bed and pin Sirius' hands above his head, while he pressed him up against the wall. The smile did not fade, it grew wider and Sirius bent his head forward.

"What's wrong with you, Remus?", he asked the beautiful creature in front of him. He knew he could get more dominant if he wanted to. He had seen the Captain with his crew... and he liked the dominant touch his voice could get. It made him even more adorable.

"Shut up!", he commanded and pressed his lips firmly against Sirius'. Remus licked and bit at Sirius' lips and begged for entrance. When Sirius opened his lips obediently he felt Remus' talented tongue slip past his lips and explore his mouth. A loud moan escaped him, but it was muffled by those red lips on his own.

It had simply been too much for Remus. The man was beautiful, the man cared for him and the man had this look in his deep eyes. He couldn't resist any longer, his desire for Sirius was unbearable and he couldn't stand it any longer. He needed this man, needed to touch him, kiss him, hold him. He wanted to ravish this sexy body of his senseless.

Without breaking their deep kiss, Remus turned Sirius towards the bed and fell onto the mattress with him, lying above him, still pinning his wrist with one hand, his other hand wandering down Sirius' chest and up again, this time beneath his shirt. He felt Sirius squirm beneath him, when his hand wandered up towards his chest and began to tease him there.

Sirius had to come up for air and when Remus let his lips go, he smiled up at him. Not long though for Remus bent down to lick, kiss and bite his exposed neck, small bites, that made Sirius scream with heat and desire. Remus got rid of Sirius' shirt, it wasn't fair that he was naked and Sirius not. He wanted to touch his soft and hot skin.

Sirius enjoyed the kisses, touches and all that followed. Remus made him moan and scream underneath him and Sirius was more than happy about this development. Remus knew what he did and Sirius was aware that he was at the mercy of an aroused werewolf. God, it felt so good to feel Remus above him, kissing him, inside of him. It was pure desire, pure ecstasy they felt until they both collapsed exhausted in each others arms.

Remus looked down at Sirius who lay panting beneath him. "You did not run.", he said with his deep, husky voice.

"No... I wanted this just as much as you, I...", he wasn't able to say more, Remus mouth was again on his and he enjoyed those breathtaking, toe-curling kisses.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Please review! Makes puppy eyes 


End file.
